7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Ryoya Izayoi
'More about Ryoya' 'Appearance' Izayoi is a tall, skinny young man with long blonde hair bound in a pigtail and very fine facial features. 'Background and family' Unknown. 'Personality' Izayoi is extremely dark, depressive and very melancholic. Originally, he earnestly wanted to give it his best to guide Team Autumn properly, but the true harshness of the New World was too much for him, and so he "ran away" from his responsiblities according to his teammates. Izayoi always kept on his glasses which somehow gave him a false sense of safety. He never stood up to the tyrannical rule of Akio and Ran until they tried to kill Kurumi. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) His only strength is firefighting. 'Past' (before being frozen) Izayoi used to be a fireman before he was scouted for the 7 Seeds Project. He probably received some sort of survival training, too. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Izayoi and his group entered the New World three years prior to the start of the series and wandered around Japan for a long time until they finally settled down in the Kansai region. His first appearance was in chapter 20 of the series, Pampas Grass chapter, "Ants and Potatoes" when he got discovered by Natsu while working the fields. Izayoi helped the sick Arashi who got stung by a Black Fever wasp and offered his house to the travellers for recovery. But then Akio appeared together with Ran and stole crop and animals from Izayoi. Upon noticing Arashi's group, they ordered Natsu to come with them in order to inquire her. Natsu discovered that Akio and Ran pretty much had enslaved their team and forced them to work quotas. They hit their teammates if they didn't fulfill their assigned workload and forbid everyone from having sex in order to defy the original goal of the 7 Seeds project: leaving behind descendants. Natsu was appalled when Izayoi did nothing to help his teammates. Arashi and Semimaru secretly followed Natsu because they were worried about her safety. But seeing that the young punk had used this opportunity to help himself to some corn, Akio considered the two of them thieves and had them tied up by Karita. Later on in the night when Akio and Ran were in a drug dream, Natsu freed them and Izayoi offered them some drinking water. But thanks to his sharp senses for humans, Semimaru realized that there was poison inside and stopped his teammates from drinking the water. Together with Arashi, he halted Izayoi's attempt to poison the entire Team Autum by putting the cyanide capsule's content into the group's fresh water tank. Arashi took away the capsule from the failed guide and attempted to persuade the slaves to leave Team Autumn. But they considered following Akio and Ran as the only way to survive and refused to follow the three of them. Izayoi mustered up a little bit of courage and finally took off his glasses which gave him a false sense of protection so far. He gave his llama to the three travellers, along with supplies and the request to return after checking the area ahead and telling Team Autumn about it upon their return. Some months later, a volcano erupted. The falling ash destroyed Team Autumn's fields. Then, Kurumi got pregnant from Ryuusei - and so broke the group's law of not allowing sex. Akio and Ran were out to kill her because Kurumi refused to abort the baby, but Izayoi stepped up for the very first time and persuaded Ryuusei, Kurumi and Akane to run away together with him. The Autumn leaders and their group searched for them to no avail until they were forced to seek shelter somewhere else as their village became uninhabitable. Half a month later, they came across the runaways, Hana, Haru and Aramaki in the ruins of Ryugu Shelter where Ryuusei and his group had been hiding from Akio's group. Ryuusei took Haru hostage in order to force Hana into exploring an unknown, possibly dangerous area. Because he felt sorry for the turn events had taken, Izayoi volunteered to accompany Hana's group. However, Akio, Ran and Sakuya stole Aramaki's boat and explored Ryugu Shelter while collecting everything useful, ignorant to the danger of Acari X. They finally attempted to open the freezer but were stopped just in time by Izayoi who for the very first time yelled at them, surprising them enough to leave the freezer again. During a fire breakout because of a shunt fault, Izayoi proved his fire-fighting skills and managed to buy some time. When the shelter finally started collapsing, Akio and Ran ran away, even leaving Sakuya back. Shortly after that though, they reunited with Hana's group and worked together in order to discover a way out of the crumbling shelter. When they finally safely reunited with Ryuusei's group and left the shelter, Team Summer A approached them. Ango tried to shoot Ran for being a potential infection herd of Acari X, but Izayoi shielded her and died taking the bullet. In his dying words, he mentioned the poison attempt and how Arashi had stopped him and given him new hope. Izayoi was frustrated that as a dying man he couldn't be of any more use to his team and make up for his mistakes. In face of the tragedy, Akio and Ran decided to reconcile with the rest of their team and travelled together with Hana's group back to Team Spring's base. 'Further information' Izayoi considers self-introductions complete with his name analysis. Return to Ryoya Izayoi Return to Team Autumn Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Autumn Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums